Conventional types of personalized watercraft like surf boards require the presence of moving water to balance the surf board while a user stands on it. Typical surf boards are designed for movement by waves, requiring hydrodynamic conditions to support the surf board and inhibit rotation. The surf board has a high tendency to rotate when a user stands on it in calm waters. Accordingly, in calm waters, the surf board will rotate when standing on it, leading to a loss of balance and an overturn of the surf board.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a watercraft that offers stability and user balance when deployed in hydrostatic conditions, without compromising the effectiveness of the watercraft in hydrodynamic conditions.